


The Scents

by galaxics



Series: Junsang universe [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Junsang, M/M, omegaverse!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxics/pseuds/galaxics
Summary: Eunsang won't lies, Junho's omega scents is the death of Lee Eunsang.





	The Scents

**Author's Note:**

> If you okay with top!eunsang and bot!junho just continues. But if its not, just stop right here. I've warned :p

Junho berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian kota, ia bingung. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir sang ayah membuatnya sakit sekaligus berpikir. Tiga hari lagi usianya genap 17 tahun. Itu artinya ia harus melaksanakan serangkaian tes untuk mengetahui posisinya dalam hierarki dunia yang kejam ini. Ayahnya percaya ia seorang alpha. Karena, sejak kakek moyangnya, bila lahir seorang anak laki-laki itu pasti akan menjadi alpha. Itu memang terbukti. Ayahnya dan 2 saudara laki-lakinya seorang alpha. Tinggal Junho seorang, ia yakin ia seorang alpha—karena, ia memiliki keturunan kuat alpha, tapi, entah mengapa, ia tidak merasakan ciri-ciri alpha pada dirinya.

Kakaknya sering bercerita kalau ia memang ditakdirkan sebagai seorang alpha maka kurang lebih ia akan merasakan jiwa kepemimpinan akan muncul pada dirinya. Tapi, hingga saat ini, jiwa itu tidak muncul sama sekali. Kakaknya ada sering sekali menjadi pemimpin. Entah, ketua kelas, ketua ekskul atau malah seorang penggerak dalam suatu aksi.

Tapi, Junho? Ia bahkan malas menjadi pusat perhatian. Sebisa mungkin menghindari sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi si nomor satu. Bahkan, Junho akan berdiam di kamar mandi daripada harus mengikuti sesi foto kelas. Junho tidak suka perhatian. Sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya.

Bisa tidak, Junho tetap hidup di hari ini saja? Bisa tidak, waktu tidak berputar? Bisa tidak, ia selamanya berada di umur 16 tahun? Kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menuju kedewasaan menghantuinya.

“Cha Junho?” Junho kaget saat bahunya ditepuk seseorang. Ia menoleh, mendapati orang asing sedang menatapnya. Junho tidak nyaman.

“Siapa?” Tanya Junho, nada tidak nyaman tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

“Lee Eunsang.” Jawab laki-laki asing itu. Junho tidak kenal.

“Ketua tim baseball sekolah.” Junho menggeleng. “Maaf, aku tidak tau.” Eunsang hanya diam.

“Kau—omega?” Perkataan Eunsang membuat Junho membulatkan matanya. Ia marah dan kaget. Apa-apaan perkataan Eunsang ini?! Berani-beraninya menyebut dirinya omega!

“Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi, aromamu membuatku gila.” Junho makin membulatkan matanya. Jika, sampai sehari sebelum umurnya genap 17 ia mengalami demam hebat dan tidak dapat mengikuti tes, maka sudah pasti, tidak ada harapan untuk dirinya menyandang gelar alpha. Belum lagi, hari ini tepat 3 hari sebelum ulang tahunnya, bisa dibilang, jika memang seseorang itu adalah seorang omega maka aromanya akan menguar. Mengusik para alpha single yang siap mencari pasangan.

“Kau—hanya kau yang merasakan atau…” ucapan Junho terpotong saat ia melihat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya lapar. Ia baru sadar. Ia takut.

“Junho?” Panggilan Eunsang menyadarkannya. “Kau tak apa?” Eunsang menangkap gurat takut di wajah Junho.

Sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi punggung serta bahunya. Eunsang meletakkan jaketnya di sana. Hangat.

“Tidak membantu banyak, tapi setidaknya aromaku bisa menutupi aromamu sedikit.” Ucap Eunsang membuat Junho menunduk. Junho takut mengecewakan ayahnya.

“Mau kuantar pulang?” Junho hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia harus siap bila seluruh keluarga dapat mencium aromanya nanti saat ia sampai di rumah.

.

Junho sampai di rumahnya dengan keadaan linglung. Untung saat Eunsang bertanya di mana rumahnya Junho mampu memberitahu dengan jelas.

“Masuklah. Sudah malam.” Junho mendongak. Ia melihat senyum teduh yang Eunsang tujukan padanya. “Lebih baik, jangan masuk sekolah dulu selama beberapa hari. Aku tidak yakin aromamu akan memudar dalam waktu dekat.” Junho seperti tercekik kenyataan. Sebau itukah dia?

Suara pintu terbuka membuat tubuh Junho menegang. Ia takut.

“Junho?” Suara lembut sang ibu membuat bahu tegang Junho mengendur. Ia sedikit merasa lega. “Cha Junho!” Suara tegas ayahnya, membuatnya kembali tegang. Junho membalik tubuhnya, menghadap sang ayah dan ibu.

“Kemana saja jam segini baru pulang?” Junho menunduk, takut. Sebuah sosok berdiri di depannya, menjadi tamengnya. “Maaf, saya tadi mengajak putra anda berjalan-jalan sebentar, paman.” Ucap Eunsang dengan sopan. Entah Junho harus berterima kasih atau merasa makin tersudut.

Junho melirik dari balik bahu Eunsang, pandangan sang ayah tak melunak. “Masuk!” Titah sang ayah, Junho hanya menghembuskan napasnya. Ia yakin, hidung sensitif ayahnya sudah mencium aromanya yang menjijikan ini.

.

Junho berlutut di atas lututnya, di depan kedua orang tua serta kedua kakaknya. Ia malu. Ini seperti penghakiman sepihak yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

“Kau omega?” Junho menunduk makin dalam. Ia tidak berani mendongak. “Sayang, tidak ada sesuatu yang salah dengan menjadi seorang omega.”

“Tentu salah! Anakku seharusnya alpha! Semua keturunan laki-laki harus alpha!” Mendengarnya saja membuat Junho ingin mati.

“Ayah, itu bukan kemauan Junho ingin menjadi seorang omega.” Kakak pertamanya membela. “Tentu saja salah, hyung! Mana ada omega di keturunan ayah!” Kakak keduanya malah mengompori. Junho mengepalkan tangannya.

“Cha Junhwa! Jaga bicaramu! Perlu diingatkan lagi, anak-anakmu lahir dari seorang omega laki-laki, Cha Myungsoo!” Sang ibu berdiri, menarik tangan Junho agar putra bungsunya bangkit, “jika kau merasa malu dengan keadaan Junho, tidak masalah. Aku akan merawat Junho sendiri!” Setelahnya sang ibu menggandeng putranya untuk naik ke lantai atas.

.

“Ibu, ibu tidak perlu membela Junho. Junho akan berusaha hidup mandiri.” Junho menangis melihat ibunya menangis sambil mengemas barangnya ke dalam koper. Sang ibu sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah besar ini. Hanya demi dirinya, demi Cha Junho yang hanya bisa merepotkan. Sang ibu berjalan mendekat, menghapus air mata Junho, “Junho sayang, anak ibu, ibu tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Ibu akan bersamamu selalu. Sekalipun itu artinya harus pergi dari rumah ini.” Mereka berpelukan dalam tangis pilu yang menyayat hati. Apakah memiliki putra seorang omega merupakan aib yang memalukan? Apakah menjadi omega sebuah dosa besar?

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat satu jam setelah Junho sampai di rumah keluarga ibunya, ia langsung jatuh pingsan. Suhu tubuhnya naik drastis. Napasnya tersengal dalam tidur. Apakah ini masa heatnya? 

Sang ibu hanya bisa mendampingi. Inilah yang dia takutkan, masa heat pertama omega sangat mengerikan. Para omega bisa melakukan apapun demi menghilangkan rasa panas di tubuhnya. Mereka butuh pelampiasan, sentuhan dan pelepasan.

Junho membuka matanya saat ia merasakan haus. Ibunya masih setia disampingnya, “Junho, mau minum?” Junho mengangguk. Tubuhnya lemas.

Ada seseorang yang masuk, itu kakak pertamanya. Rautnya terlihat khawatir tapi segera tergantikan dengan raut terkejut yang kentara. “Eunwoo, bantu ibu.” Kakak pertamanya hanya mengangguk, menerima sebaskom air yang telah dingin. Ibu memintanya untuk mengambilkan air panas lagi. Untuk mengompres Junho.

“Kakakmu tidak boleh di sini. Aroma terlalu kuat. Ibu takut.” Ucap sang ibu sambil menghapus air matanya. Eunwoo kembali masuk dengan sebaskom air panas dan langsung diusir keluar oleh ibunya. Eunwoo mengerti. Aroma Junho memang terlalu kuat. Jika tidak ingat Junho adalah adik kandungnya, Eunwoo bisa saja langsung mating dengan Junho.

Gila memang. 

.

Eunsang gelisah. Sudah satu minggu, Junho—anak laki-laki beraroma harum itu, tidak masuk sekolah. Apa benar dia seorang omega? Apa benar dia sedang melewati masa heat? Itu pasti masa yang sulit seperti yang kakak perempuannya pernah lalui.

Eunsang memang sering memperhatikan Cha Junho sejak ia melihat anak itu berjalan sendirian di koridor di saat yang lain berdesakan menuju lapangan basket. Eunsang sering mendapati Cha Junho meringkuk sendirian di ujung lorong perpustakaan yang pengap dan lembab. Eunsang penasaran. Ia ingin tau kenapa anak semanis Cha Junho bisa menyendiri seolah tak ada teman.

Sampai akhirnya, Eunsang menciumnya. Feromon Junho. Feromon seorang omega. Eunsang hampir hilang kendali sore itu. Nekat, Eunsang mengikuti Junho, mengikuti kemanapun langkah Junho. Mata Eunsang awas dengan sekitar. Ia takut ada alpha yang sedang mencari mangsa. Feromon Junho memang belum sekuat yang seharusnya tapi itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seorang Lee Eunsang ingin mati berdiri menahan gejolak alpha pada dirinya.

Entah sudah berapa orang yang ia tatap dengan tatapan penuh ancaman saat ada yang menatapi Cha Junho seolah ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga. Eunsang tidak suka ada yang menatap Junho dengan tatapan kelaparan.

Tapi memang feromon Cha Junho sekuat dan seberbahaya itu padahal ia belum masa heatnya.

.

Eunsang memberanikan diri untuk mampir ke rumah Junho tapi baru berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya, Eunsang tidak mencium aroma harum itu lagi. Ke mana Junho? 

Eunsang berbalik dengan wajah penuh kehampaan, tapi saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Junho berdiri dihadapannya. Eunsang ingat, ini ayah Junho. “Selamat siang, paman.” Eunsang membukukan tubuhnya—formalitas menghormati yang lebih tua. Ayah Junho hanya menatapnya, sepertinya, beliau lupa padanya.

“Maaf, saya mencari Cha Junho. Apa ada?” Mendengar nama Junho terlontar dari bibir Eunsang membuat raut wajah tidak suka makin kentara pada wajah yang sudah menua itu namun masih tampan luar biasa. “Kau sudah menciumnya?” Eunsang bodoh jika tidak tau apa arti sederet kalimat itu. Tapi, akalnya menolak mengerti—atau lebih tepatnya, berpura-pura.

“Maaf?” Eunsang tau ia bukan pembohong yang handal tapi semoga ekspresinya dapat meyakinkan ayah Junho, sekalipun ekspresi itu belum melunak sama sekali padanya. “Ada apa kemari?” Tanya ayah Junho, Eunsang diam-diam menghembuskan napasnya. “Saya hanya ingin memberitahu Junho bahwa ada satu mata pelajaran yang hari ini mengadakan ujian. Ia melewatkannya. Songsaenim meminta saya untuk memberitahu Junho akan ada susulan esok lusa.” Ekspresi itu melunak. Eunsang bersyukur, kebohongannya tertutupi dengan rapi.

“Akan kusampaikan.” Ayah Junho mengangguk tanpa curiga, Eunsang tidak puas. “Boleh saya bertemu Junho?” Nekat.

Langkah pria itu terhenti, menatap Eunsang curiga. Bodoh. Gegabah.

“Dia...tidak di sini.” Eunsang mengerutkan dahinya. “Lebih baik kau pulang.”

.

“Aku mendengar obrolanmu dengan ayah.” Eunsang berbalik, ia melihat laki-laki tinggi sedang menatapnya. Siapa?

“Masih ingin bertemu Junho?” Nama itu tersebut, Eunsang merubah ekspresinya menjadi antusias. “Bila bisa, aku ingin bertemu.” Jawab Eunsang datar tapi ia tidak bisa menutupi raut senangnya.

“Namaku Cha Eunwoo.” Pasti kakak Junho. Eunsang mengikuti laki-laki itu yang mulai melangkah menjauh dari keramaian. Menuju jalan perumahan. “Lee Eunsang.” Eunwoo tersenyum. “Senang mengenalmu. Dan sepertinya aku terlalu pintar untuk mengetahui kalau kau memang sudah menciumnya, betul?” Eunsang tersentak. Jika, Eunwoo tau ia berbohong pasti ayah mereka juga tau Eunsang telah berbohong.

“Eunsang, Junho sakit.” Belum selesai otaknya mencari alasan atau alibi untuk menutupi kebohongan sebelumnya, otaknya harus berpikir kembali sakit macam apa yang dimaksud Eunwoo?

“Sa…kit?” Eunwoo menghentikan langkahnya, membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Eunsang yang kebingungan sendiri. “Eunsang, aku tau, kau tau apa yang aku bicarakan.” Eunwoo menatapnya tajam. Eunsang menunduk. Jadi, benar Junho seorang omega?

Sisanya, langkah Eunsang dan Eunwoo hanya diisi dengan kehampaan. Eunsang masih enggan menanggapi. Masih enggan berpikir ke arah sana. Ia hanya mengikuti kemana Eunwoo akan membawanya. Dan sampailah di rumah mewah tapi terkesan minimalis dan nyaman.

Eunwoo membawanya masuk. Sejak dari gerbang tadi feromon Junho sudah mengganggunya. Mengusik akal sehatnya. Dan diperparah dengan Eunwoo yang membukakan sebuah pintu dengan Junho yang terbaring kesakitan di atasnya. Feromon sialan itu menyeruak. Berlomba-lomba memenuhi dan mengambil alih seluruh indera yang dimiliki Eunsang. Ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

Bahkan, cakap-cakap dua orang di depannya tidak ia dengar sama sekali. Yang ada di otaknya hanya Cha Junho, Cha Junho dan Cha Junho.

Apa heat seorang omega memang seberat ini bagi para alpha? Oh, bahkan di sini, Eunsang masih belum tau kedudukannya ini apa. Ia belum genap 17. 3 bulan lagi maka ia akan tahu kedudukannya.

“Eunsang?” Entah sudah panggilan yang ke berapa telah Eunwoo lontarkan namun tidak ada tanggapan. Eunsang baru bereaksi saat Junho membuka matanya dengan perlahan, Eunsang melihatnya. Melihat betapa terang dan indah mata Junho.

Sialan!

Eunsang berlari. Ia takut. Feromon Cha Junho benar-benar bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga.

“Kau tak apa?” Tepukan di bahunya serta tatapan khawatir ia dapat dari Eunwoo. Eunsang menggeleng. “Aku tidak baik. Aku akan pulang.” Sebelum Eunsang melangkah, lengannya ditahan, “Junho sudah meminum obat anti feromonnya, dan kau masih menciumnya?” Eunsang menoleh. Kaget. Bagaimana bisa!? Feromon Cha Junho masih sangat kuat!

Seseorang bergabung dengan Eunsang dan Eunwoo, tanpa basa-basi langsung bertanya, “kau alpha, nak?” Eunsang menggeleng. “Entah. Ujian tingkat hierarkiku masih 3 bulan lagi.” Napas Eunsang tersengal, ia masih bisa mencium feromon Junho. Eunsang tercekik.

“Ibu…” Eunwoo menatap ibunya yang hanya menatap Eunsang yang terlihat sangat tersiksa akan feromon Junho. “Temui Junho.” Eunsang mendongak. Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Eunsang menggeleng. Ia berlari, meninggalkan rumah mewah itu tanpa sepatah katapun. Eunsang janji akan kembali ke rumah itu bila Junho sudah sehat.

.

Eunsang memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya dengan kepala penuh akan pertanyaan. Gila.

“Ayah.” Panggilnya. Sang ayah yang sedang membaca buku mengalihkan pandangannya pada putra bungsunya. “Hm. Aromamu sedikit berbeda.” Goda sang ayah dan itu membuat Eunsang menegang. Melihat putranya hanya diam, ia khawatir. “Sang, ada apa?” Langkah itu mendekat ke arah putranya.

“Apa menjadi sensitif akan bau seorang omega merupakan ciri-ciri seorang alpha?” Sang ayah mengernyit. Tumben putranya ini peduli akan hal-hal seperti ini. “Tidak selalu. Beta juga bisa merasakannya.” Eunsang mengangguk.

“Aku hampir mati karena aroma omega yang sedang heat, ayah.” Ucapan Eunsang membuat sang ayah terbatuk, kalau begini lain cerita. “Ayah yakin heat atau rutmu masih 3 bulan lagi, Sang.” Eunsang mengangguk frustrasi. “Tau. Aku tau, ayah!” Eunsang menjambak rambutnya.

“Kau—” Eunsang menggeleng. “Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Karena itulah aku tadi bilang, aku hampir mati, ayah!” Eunsang menggebrak meja kerja ayahnya.

Wow. Ini hal langka. Eunsang yang tenang berubah menjadi emosional hanya karena aroma feromon omega yang sedang heat?

“Setau ayah, seseorang yang masih belum tau kedudukannya apa, belum bisa merasakan aroma satu sama lain. Setidaknya, hanya sekilas. Seperti mencium bau parfume. Bukan sepenuhnya bau feromon.” Ucapan ayahnya tidak membantu sama sekali.

“Lalu, aku kenapa?!” Eunsang butuh jawaban.

“Sang, tenang.” Napas Eunsang memburu. Ia tidak tau mengapa ia jadi seperti ini. “Ayah, bisa aku melakukan mating sebelum tau statusku?” Pertanyaan itu membuat ayahnya pening. Eunsang juga pening.

.

Keesokannya, Eunsang melihat Junho sudah kembali ke sekolah. Ia terlihat seribu kali lebih indah kali ini. Bahkan, ia mendapat teman. Ia tidak lagi sendirian. Eunsang tersenyum. Baguslah jika Junho ada teman sekarang.

Eunsang melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi tangannya ditahan dan karena sentuhan itu mata Eunsang menggelap. Susah payah ia menahan, tapi sumber kelemahannya malah mendekat, membuat akal sehatnya hilang.

Eunsang menarik Junho pada salah satu bilik kamar mandi, mengungkungnya, menatap Junho lapar. Eunsang menciumnya. Menginvasi seluruh bibir Junho, ini salah! Sangat salah! Tapi, Eunsang tidak bisa menahannya lagi saat Junho malah menawarkan dirinya untuk dimangsa seseorang yang belum jelas kedudukannya.

Bel keras yang menjadi penanda bahwa kegiatan belajar akan di mulai baru menyadarkan Eunsang. Matanya kembali normal, ia kaget sendiri mendapati dirinya dan Junho berada di satu bilik yang sama bahkan bibir masih saling bertaut.

“Aku...minta maaf.” Eunsang mundur, sampai ia tersandung kloset dan terduduk di atasnya. Ganti Junho yang khawatir. Eunsang tidak terlihat baik. “Kau tak apa?” Junho menyentuh pipi Eunsang, mengusapnya lembut seperti kupu-kupu. Eunsang memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Junho.

Kecupan seringan awan Junho berikan, Eunsang membuka mata, kaget. “Terima kasih.”

.

Sejak kejadian bilik toilet seminggu lalu, baik Eunsang maupun Junho, saling menghindari satu sama lain. Junho menghindar karena malu, terima kasih? Bodoh! Ditarik ke bilik kamar mandi dan dicium secara bar-bar kok malah bilang terima kasih? Sedangkan Eunsang, menghindar karena takut kewarasannya akan menghilang dan ia akan hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Jiwa yang entah apa dalam tubuhnya ini belum mau menjinak. Padahal ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau!

Tapi, memang bukan takdir namanya kalau tidak mempermainkan mereka berdua. Tanpa sengaja saling bertabrakan di kantin, kulit bergesekan, Eunsang hampir gelap mata tapi ia langsung menggeleng. Kali ini ia tidak boleh kalah pada sisi lain dirinya!

“Maaf.” Ucap Eunsang, Junho tersenyum malu. “Tidak apa-apa.”

.

“Junho, mau pulang bersamaku?” Salah satu teman baru Junho, mencoba menawari Junho ajakan pulang bersama, Junho ingin menolak karena ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan siapapun. Bahkan, dengan anak perempuanpun Junho enggan terlibat.

“Tidak, Yunseong. Terima kasih.” Junho menolak dengan senyum.

Ini jarang terlihat, karena, yeah, Junho tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Tapi, entah sejak ia mendapati kedudukan sebagai omega, banyak sekali yang ingin berteman dengannya. Seolah, mereka tau Junho paling dalam. Padahal, mereka semua sama, dulu tidak ada yang mengenal Junho. Bahkan, Junho tidak yakin mereka menyadari eksistensi Junho di dalam kelas.

“Kenapa? Apa kau ada janji dengan orang lain?” Anak laki-laki bernama Yunseong ini masih belum menyerah. Junho menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya, ia menggigit bibirnya. Yunseong melihatnya dan itu sangat menggoda.

“Junho?” Junho mendongak saat namanya dipanggil dan betapa kagetnya dia saat mendapati Eunsang berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. “Ya?” Junho menjawab dengan ragu.

“Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Ayo, pulang.” Junho mengerjapkan matanya, lucu sekali, batin sesuatu dalam diri Eunsang yang malah bergejolak ingin merasakan Cha Junho lagi. “Junho?”

“Ah, iya! Sebentar!” Junho membereskan sisa buku yang berserakan di atas meja, ia berdiri, menutup tasnya, mendongak, menatap Yunseong, “Yunseong, maaf. Aku pulang duluan.”

Terakhir yang Eunsang lihat, wajah anak laki-laki bernama Yunseong itu sangat sepat. Ia kesal.

“Seharusnya aku yang pulang dengan Junho!” Geramnya setelah Eunsang dan Junho pergi.

.

Setengah mati Eunsang menahan agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan Junho dan dirinya.

“Eunsang?” Sentuhan Junho dilengannya hampir saja membuatnya gelap mata kalau saja ia tidak menabrak seseorang dan kembali fokus pada Junho, “Junho, aku bisa meminta tolong?” Lirih Eunsang yang terdengar sangat putus asa. “Ya?”

“Tolong jangan pegang diriku secara mendadak lagi. Kumohon.” Junho mengerjap. Eunsang mengalihkan pandangannya. Gila. Eunsang bisa gila hanya karena kedipan mata seorang Cha Junho.

“Kenapa?” Tanya Junho, entah ia tidak tau situasi atau memang sengaja memancing masalah dengan sesuatu pada diri Eunsang.

“Kau mau kejadian bilik toilet terulang lagi?” Sekuat tenaga Eunsang menahan geramannya. Tapi, sesaat kemudian, Eunsang mendengar kekehan manis.

“Aku tidak keberatan, sih.” Eunsang berhenti melangkah. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ini lampu hijau untuknya, tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya pasti akan memberontak ingin lebih.

“Junho,” Eunsang mendesis, Junho malah terkekeh lagi melihat wajah tertekan Eunsang, “Iya, iya, aku bercanda.” Tawa manis Junho saja bisa membuat Eunsang gila, apalagi sentuhannya.

.

Langkah Junho dan Eunsang akhirnya sampai pada kediaman Junho, dengan sengaja Junho menyentuhkan punggung tangannya dengan punggung tangan Eunsang. Tubuh Eunsang menegang, Junho tertawa.

“Maaf.” Bisik Junho dan sekali lagi membuat sesuatu dalam diri Eunsang meraung-raung.

“Aku pulang dulu.” Eunsang membuka mata sambil menghembuskan napasnya. Junho tersenyum. “Hati-hati dan terima kasih, Eunsang.” Eunsang hanya mengangguk.

.

Besok, besok ujian kedudukan Eunsang akan dilaksanakan. Dan ia bersyukur tidak berakhir demam berat seperti Junho. Sekarang, yang ia harapkan hanya semoga ia seorang alpha. Ia ingin sekali terus bersama Junho setelah mencium aroma feromon Junho—dan tentu saja merasakan betapa candu bibirnya. Eunsang juga ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan menampung heat Junho.

Ah, berpikir apa sih dia?

.

Eunsang kaget saat mendapati Junho sudah berdiri di depan gedung tempat ia akan melakukan serangkaian tes bersama dengan kakaknya. Senyum mengembang saat melihat Eunsang beserta kedua orang tuanya. “Selamat pagi.” Junho dan Eunwoo menunduk hormat. Ibu dan ayah Eunsang mengangguk. Eunsang menatap Junho bingung. “Sedang apa di sini?” Nada Eunsang tidak bersahabat tapi Junho tetap tersenyum. “Menunggumu.” Jawaban Junho membuat Eunsang hampir kehilangan akal sehat kalau saja ia tidak ingat ada ayah dan ibunya di sana. 

“Fokus.” Sang ayah menepuk bahu Eunsang, ia hanya mampu menghembuskan napasnya—ayahnya seperti tau kalau Junholah penyebab putranya uring-uringan 3 bulan terakhir. Junho tersenyum, Eunsang buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, bisa gila betulan kalau lama-lama menatap senyum indah Junho.

“Semangat, Lee Eunsang!”

.

Tubuh Eunsang sakit semua, ia mendapat ujian fisik yang sangat berat. Tapi, kata ayahnya itu belum seberapa dibanding ujian dulu kala yang masih menggunakan teknik manual, misalnya, berburu beruang betulan di alam liar untuk ujian akhir mengetahui kedudukan, apakah alpha atau beta.

Eunsang mensyukuri hasil akhirnya kalau ia seorang alpha. Itu berarti ia bisa melindungi Junho—sebuah senyum terbit di bibirnya, namun, langsung tergantikan dengan ekspresi datar lagi, bagaimana kalau malah dia yang akan menyakiti Junho karena sesuatu dalam dirinya ini tidak bisa ia control?

“Eunsang!” Panggilan dari seseorang saat Eunsang baru saja keluar dari dalam aula membuat Eunsang terkaget, ia menoleh dan mendapati Junho berlari kecil ke arahnya. “Ini!” Junho menyodorkan sebotol minuman isotonik. Eunsang menerimanya. Tangan mereka bersentuhan, Eunsang siap-siap memejamkan matanya tapi ia tidak merasakan apapun. Apa sesuatu dalam tubuhnya sudah menjinak?

“Bagaimana?” Ayahnya bersuara, Eunsang menoleh, menatap ayahnya seolah meminta penjelasan. “Ia tidak meraungkan?” Eunsang terkesiap. “Ayah!” Geramnya malu dan kesal. Junho memerah.

“Lancar?” Tanya Junho sekadar basa-basi. Eunwoo dan kedua orang tua Eunsang yang mengerti mencoba memberi mereka berdua ruang untuk berbicara berdua.

“Yah, begitulah.” Eunsang menghembuskan napasnya dengan lega, lalu senyum kecil terbit di bibirnya. “Syukurlah.” Junho ikut tersenyum. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

“Bagaimana ayah?” Eunsang bertanya random. Ia hanya ingin tau. Ini sudah beberapa bulan berlalu, apakah ayahnya ada berubah pikiran?

Junho menghela napas, “Eunwoo hyung bercerita padamu?” Eunsang hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya tidak enak Eunsang mengangkat topik ini tapi ia hanya ingin tau bagaimana keadaan Junho.

“Ayah belum menerimaku sepenuhnya. Tapi, ayah sudah meminta aku dan ibu untuk pulang ke rumah.” Junho bercerita di bawah sinar oranye yang seolah menyinarinya agar tampak semakin indah. Eunsang terpana. “Lalu?”

“Ibu menolak. Ayah harus menerimaku sepenuhnya, baru ibu mau pulang.” Junho menghembuskan napasnya.

“Tidak apa. Ayahmu akan menerimanya suatu hari nanti.” Eunsang mengusap kepala Junho, dan itu terasa sangat nyaman bagi Junho. “Terima kasih.” 

.

Lima hari berlalu, setelah Eunsang mendapat gelar resminya sebagai seorang alpha. Ayahnya tau itu. Terlalu jelas bahkan jauh sebelum ujian itu. Eunsang hanya terlalu takut. Tapi, entah kenapa fakta baru ini malah makin membuatnya takut mendekat pada Cha Junho. Takut kelepasan. Sebisa mungkin Eunsang ingin menjadi pria baik-baik untuk Cha Junho suatu saat nanti bukan yang main mating begitu saja. Kejadian setelah ujian itu, saat Eunsang tidak merasakan apapun saat bersama Junho, itu karena sesuatu dalam tubuhnya sedang kelelahan. Kehabisan energi makanya ia tidak bergejolak.

Jiwa kepemimpinannya kian terlihat, banyak yang terang-terangan mencoba mendekat tapi Eunsang hanya tersenyum. Eunsang juga melihat mulai banyak alpha yang mendekati Junho. Terutama alpha dari keluarga Hwang. Dia tampan—tentu saja. Pintar. Semua deskripsi sempurna cocok ditujukan pada keluarga Hwang. Keluarga yang akan selalu mendominasi. 

“Dekati daripada menyesal.” Sihun, teman karibnya berkomentar setelah jengah melihat Eunsang yang hanya jadi penonton setia acara Ayo, dekati Cha Junho oleh para alpha kelaparan. “Siapa aku memang?” Eunsang menjawab. Sihun tertawa. “Kau yakin alpha?” Eunsang memutar bola matanya, “Ini baru perebutan seorang omega belum perebutan kekuasaan, masa’ kau sudah mengaku kalah sebelum berperang?” Komentar panjang Sihun tidak menggerakan hati Eunsang sama sekali.

Walaupun, sekarang ia bisa sedikit mengendalikan sesuatu dalam dirinya, namun ia tetap tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk sering-sering dekat dengan Cha Junho. Itu sungguh tidak baik untuk dirinya.

“Eunsang?” Kaget. Suara dan aroma ini membuatnya pusing. “Ya?” Jawabnya singkat, Sihun entah sudah menghilang ke mana. Dia sengaja, Eunsang yakin itu.

Pipi Junho memerah. Eunsang memejamkan matanya, takut kelepasan. Ini masih di sekolah. “Apa boleh aku pulang denganmu nanti?” Eunsang menghembuskan napasnya. Kenapa Junho membuat segalanya menjadi serumit ini? Eunsang hanya ingin bernapas dengan tenang tanpa ada bayang-bayang ingin mating dengannya! Apa Junho tidak sadar?

.

“Ini belum waktunya musim kawin kenapa kau begitu takut?” Kakak perempuan Eunsang berkomentar, ia malah menggeleng. “Kau tau bau feromonmu itu bisa membunuh alpha?” Eunsang menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan dan dengan nada sarkastik, dan itu membuat kakaknya tertawa. “Berlebihan.” Eunsang menghembuskan napasnya. “Mau coba jadi alpha?” Eunsang menantang, kakaknya menggeleng, “Terima kasih. Kau saja yang memimpin. Aku lebih baik ngangkang daripada harus memikirkan nasib keluarga kita ke depannya.” Eunsang mendengus kesal mendengar pernyataan asal kakaknya itu.

.

Eunsang panik. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia akan menghadapi rut dan Junho akan menghadapi masa heat. Ini kabar buruk.

Memang hampir 6 bulan ini ia dan Junho baik-baik saja. Dalam artian, tidak membahas kedudukan, jalan-jalan seperti anak muda pada umumnya, menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan canda dan tawa, membahas tugas sekolah, dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang normal. Namun, sekali lagi, itu tidak dilakukan secara rutin. Sebulan dua kali kalau Eunsang tidak salah ingat.

“Eunsang,” Junho gelisah dalam duduknya begitu pula dengan Eunsang. “Aku tidak tau ini waktu yang pas—” Eunsang menggenggam tangan Junho yang saling bertaut di atas meja, “Jun, janji padaku, jika kau sedang dalam masa heat, telpon aku.” Junho tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia mengangguk. Junho senang.

.

Jam di ponsel Eunsang menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari saat layarnya menyala, menampilkan caller id Cha Junho beserta foto manisnya. Eunsang terbangun karena memang ia memberikan nada panggilan berbeda dan lebih berisik untuk Junho. Karena, yeah, masa heat.

“Ya?” Suara Eunsang serak. Tapi, yang Eunsang dapat sebagai balasan hanya hembusan napas tak teratur dan desahan panjang. Oh, tidak!

.

Eunsang mengetuk pintu rumah Junho dengan serampangan, tidak lama Eunwoo membuka pintunya, wajahnya masih mengantuk, “kenapa kesini malam-malam?” Tanya Eunwoo penasaran pada Eunsang, “Junho? Mana Junho?” Eunsang nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah, Eunwoo mengikuti, sang ibu yang baru bangun mengikuti langkah tergesa Eunsang tapi saat sampai di depan kamar Junho, semuanya menjadi jelas kenapa bisa Lee Eunsang rela mengendarai mobil secara ugal-ugalan di tengah gelapnya malam.

“Aku mohon ijin.” Alpha dalam dirinya mencoba mengambil kendali, tapi sebelum itu ia harus meminta ijin pada orang tua Junho. Eunsang takut sesuatu akan terjadi.

Dan malam itu, malam di mana Eunsang dan Junho resmi melakukan mating.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some comments just to appreciate my work^^ THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
